A New Member of the Hall of Fame
by inkdragon13
Summary: Before Professor Xavier comes and accepts his position in the Hall of Fame, I have been honored with the task of delivering his introductory speech. Done for a college class.


**In one of my college classes, we had to each pick a fictional character that we could do an introductory speech for. This was the first speech of the semester.**

**Please forgive me for being vague with this introduction speech. While I was writing it I had to make sure that people in my Speech class who were not familiar with Professor Xavier could follow along with what I was talking about. Also I wasn't quite sure where to put this in the FanFic Archives so I hope I put this is a good spot. ^^;**

**I am speaking from my perspective. Hope you like it!**

We are all used to hearing about battles between different groups of people. The one we are most used to hearing about is racism. In this case, the battle is different. It is not a battle of color, but rather a battle of genetics. In this world, this fight is human versus mutant.

In countless comics, TV shows, and numerous films, mutants are considered to be the next step in human evolution. Every person considered a mutant possessed a genetic mutation called the X-Gene, enabling them to develop special abilities. These abilities range limitlessly, from eagle wings to telepathy. People who do not possess the X-Gene fear the mutants because they do not understand their abilities. They believe that these individuals are dangerous and must be controlled.

This mindset has led to a deep divide between mutants and humans, and the two sides have come to blows more than a few times before. Humans strived to make use of technology and combat mutants. Some mutants decided to band with one another and fight against the humans who were attempting to control and imprison them, and most others chose to hide. But there were a select few mutants who worked to create a bridge between the two sides and have them understand one another rather than fear and hate each other. These people are a small team of mutants called the X-Men.

Most of us are familiar with the claw bearing X-Man named Wolverine. Another well-known X-Man is Cyclops, the leader of the X-Men. But the mutant that is being honored today is the founder of the X-Men, Professor Charles Xavier.

Professor X witnessed and experienced the discrimination that all mutants faced on a daily basis, but also saw the trouble mutants had to endure within themselves when their powers emerged. This trouble was almost always emotional turmoil, often times believing themselves to be monsters. Other times, their powers are completely out of control. He opened a school called Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters to offer young mutants an opportunity to understand their abilities and learn how to control them. He founded the X-Men with the dream that they would keep peace between humans and mutants and eventually create a lasting peace between the two sides.

Professor Charles Xavier and the X-Men have proven to be the only consistent group of mutants that have fought for peace, rather than for a single side. They stepped in the way of their nemesis, Magneto, to prevent him from waging war against humans countless times and sabotaged the humans' extreme attempts to persecute mutants. The Professor knew that if humans and mutants did not come to some sort of an agreement, neither side would win the war that each wanted to start. Even after being in a coma for twenty years and waking up to a post apocalyptic world where machines, originally designed to protect humanity, are exterminating both humans and mutants, Professor X still found a way to communicate with the X-Men in the past and guide them along to prevent the future he was currently in from ever happening.

For his resilience and unwillingness to let go of the dream that both humans and mutants can exist in harmony, Professor Charles Xavier is being inducted here today into the Fictional Character Hall of Fame as the Most Dedicated Peacemaker.

**If we do something like this again, I am probably post it here on FanFic. **

**Til next time! :)**


End file.
